


Only Those Things the Heart Belives are True

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, just a cute look into their domestic lives, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Seven years since the day they met, Sherlock can't help but look back on his relationship with John, and just what it means to him.





	

If you had told Sherlock, years ago, that it were possible for a single day to be utterly life-changing he would have scoffed at the idea. Any day, no matter how big of an event it may contain, could never truly alter one’s entire journey through life.  
And yet one perfectly inconsequential day managed to do exactly that. 

Seven years ago he had been alone, resented, devoid of purpose. But on a dull winter’s morning one Dr John H. Watson limped into his life and shattered everything he had known. 

His world shifted from ice and solitude to one of sleepy smiles, steaming mugs of tea, and violin strings singing joyously into the evening. 

Sherlock Holmes was a man who had grown to believe that he could ever be loved, could never find a home. Yet, somehow, he found himself sitting, smiling, at the breakfast table, John opposite with a warm, loving expression gracing his features.  
Their friends and family, the media and the many followers of John's blog, they all remembered the two’s meeting as the start of the great crime fighting due. The army doctor and the consulting detective.  
But to Sherlock, their meeting was the start of his life as it always should have been. What was remarkable to him about their relationship wasn't the high profile cases or the daring dashes through London’s streets. It was waking up beside John, hair mussed, eyes fogged with sleep, barely-conscious mumbling of ‘I love you’ sneaking through numb lips. The perfection lay in the simple act of sitting down to breakfast together, hot mugs and jam jars scattered across the table in amongst microscopes and petri dishes, the two existing in their own world together.

If you had told Sherlock Holmes that one seemingly inconsequential day, on a cloudy January morning could lead to such wonders, he would never have believe you.

But there he sat. And he wanted nothing more than an eternity of those quiet mornings to share. So maybe, after seven years, it was due time that amongst the jam jars and petri dishes, a pair of ring boxes found their place, each containing a simplistic gold band.  
To the seemingly ordinary, yet beautiful; a promise to many more inexplicably important, insignificant days.

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted a lot of Sherlock stuff lately and I was going to write some other stuff for a change but I couldn't pass up writing something on this date. 
> 
> Sorry it's short (and so sappy) but I had to write this
> 
> Title is from 221B by Vincent Starrett


End file.
